A Fairytale Morning
by FlamingInk987
Summary: What happens when JJ forgets to wake Emily up with a kiss. Please review, I'm thinking of writing an actual story with multiple chapters. Tell me what you think.


**A Simple Morning**

Emily was awoken by JJ, shifting under her arms which were wrapped around her waist. She was half awake and half asleep, and preferred to stay asleep. "Em, let go of me or we won't get any breakfast." The blonde said gently.

Emily muttered something and tightened her grasp around her girlfriend. JJ sighed, she knew it would come to this. The dark haired girl always did this every time JJ would try to get out of the bed in the morning. The girl just couldn't keep her hands off her.

So JJ waited a until she felt Emily's grasp loosen a bit. Carefully, she lifted one of her arms off of her and finally got out of bed without waking up the other woman. She saw the other woman frown in her sleep and pat the side where JJ was, searching for the missing warmth. When she couldn't find her girlfriend, she grabbed her pillow and hugged it close, burying her nose and mumbling again. JJ felt jealousy grow against the pillow, and almost had the urge to pull it away and climb back in bed with Emily.

After glaring at the pillow for a while, JJ finally decided it was time to prepare their breakfast. She exited their bedroom, quietly shutting the door behind her, and began to descend down the stairs. It was a few minutes until Emily came downstairs. She was still a bit sleepy, but smiled when the smell of eggs frying reached her nose and the sight of her girlfriend cooking.

Emily hugged JJ from behind who was currently frying the eggs and kissed her on the shoulder. "Good morning." She greeted.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Replied JJ.

"I'm still a bit sleepy because my Princess didn't wake me up with a kiss."

JJ turned the stove off and twisted around in Emily's arms to face her. She smirked and wrapped her arms around the other woman's neck. "Forgive me my lady. How may I ever repay thee?"

Emily smirked and leaned in a little closer. "Oh I think you know how."

JJ could only smile back. "Indeed I do." With that the two kissed, it was deep and passionate and JJ spent no time in pushing her tongue into the brunette's mouth. Emily moaned but soon recovered by trailing her hands down the blonde's side to extract a moan from her.

Before JJ could recover Emily had picked her up and sat her on the side before leaning in to snatch another kiss and lifting the blonde's shirt off. Emily loved the way the blonde never wore underwear to bed, easier access. JJ let her head fall back against the wall and Emily took full advantage, nipping and kissing her way down the blonde's neck to the her collarbone. She knew that was one of JJ's sensitive spots and spent no time in sucking and nipping the area, extracting various moans and gasps from the blonde.

JJ reached forward and lifted Emily's shirt off, then reaching the brunette's lips again to draw a deep but passionate kiss before Emily trailed off again peppering kisses down to the collarbone but this time exploring further down.

Emily reached JJ's breast and licked slow circles around her nipple. JJ let out a moan and a shiver, only encouraging Emily to carry on. With her other hand Emily teased the other nipple. Emily bit down on the receiving a screech from the blonde before swapping to the other breast, giving it the same full attention it deserved.

"Please Em," JJ begged.

"What do you want me to do?" Emily asked seductively.

"Don't make me beg, please Em," JJ tried again with no success.

"Tell me what you want then," Emily said, a smirk on her face.

"Just fuck me Em," JJ moaned. Emily didn't need anymore encouragement.

She trailed her hand down to the elastic waist of JJ's pants before dipping her hand. She was shocked at how wet the blonde was and JJ let out a moan of pure pleasure from the feel off Emily's hand. Emily dipped two fingers into her lover, teasing the blonde by doing it as slowly as she could. JJ pushed herself closer to the brunette and wrapped her legs around her waist, trying to force the added pressure, but Emily simply pulled back.

"Em, please. I need you," JJ pleaded. Emily couldn't hold herself back anymore.

She dug her fingers in deep to the second knuckle and increased her speed. JJ's nails dug into Emily's back but it was just added pleasure to the brunette. Emily stuck another finger in feeling how close JJ was.

JJ started to tighten around her lovers finger's so Emily started to slowly rub her clit in circles with her thumb. JJ's breathing suddenly became heavier and Emily increased her speed even more. "Come for me Jen, I want to feel you come on my fingers," Emily said huskily.

A scream ripped out of the blonde's throat, screaming Emily's name. Emily let out a growl at the feel of JJ's nectar running down her hand. She pulled her fingers out of JJ and slowly licked them off, making sure to never break eye contact with the blonde.

"No offence Emily, but I'm pretty sure I owed you not the other way around," JJ said, still slightly breathless.

Emily could only grin when JJ jumped of the side and pushed Emily against the kitchen table. This was going to be a fun morning.


End file.
